Awkward Situations
by RemixD88
Summary: Raile Peyton is always getting into awkward situations with everyone except her crush Johnny Cade! How's she going to make him fall for her when she falls up stairs and off a chair? Lame summary, terribly sorreh.
1. 1 Introduction

Hi everyone! I felt the need to post this so it's not completely proofread. Sowweh. Anyways, this is my first multichapter story that I'm actually continuing. This is supposed to be a love story JohnnyxOC with background PonyboyxOC but it's turning out to be more of a friendship humor story D-B;

Please be easy on me! I'll have the next chapter out soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders or anything. The lovely S. E. Hinton does.

* * *

Hey, my name is Raile Peyton, pronounced 'rail'. It's really Raymona Charlene but I hate that name and when I'm 18, I'm gonna get it legally changed to Raile. It's not that I don't like Riley or Raley or something like that, but there's like no originality around here. I'm a middle class fourteen-almost-fifteen year old living in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Not much happens around here. We have pretty normal lives. 'Cept for the Soc-Greaser problems. I'll get into that later. 

About me? Well, I live in a medium sized house with a mom and dad who are way too overprotective and work too much so my sister, my brother, and I can have a good life. I'm tall compared to the other girls here I guess, five four-ish. Sadly, I'm what you'd call a late bloomer but just for the record, not that late, if ya know what I mean. I'm not completely fat, but not overly thin. I have a flat stomach with a little fat sticking out so I'm good. . Gahh, I keep saying 'I this and I that.' Yeesh. I –am getting annoyed- have longish black hair, two eyes, a nose, a mouth, arms, legs, and all my organs are accounted for. I think. My brain doesn't really work a lot. I think I'm attention deficit to anything not school related. Ever since kindergarten, everyone expects me to be the star child who is strong/ smart/ pretty/ responsible/ respectful and all this other crap. I mean, I'm passing school and stuff with all A's but I don't think straight like my friend Ponyboy Curtis.

Now he's a real looker, and also one of my close friends but don't get any of that shizz in that sick-o head of yours. Pony's like a brother to me. He's real smart in school and has all the girls after him, but he's a clueless dunce, like me, when it comes to the opposite gender.

My best friend is Naomi Cole. She has wavy-ish chestnut hair that goes down to her waist. Her little brother is like nine or ten and real darn cute. Naomi is real tall for a girl 'round here. She just turned fourteen and she's like five seven, five eight-ish. She's a middle class kid too and in love with Ponyboy.

Ponyboy's other best friend is sixteen year old Johnny Cade. I'm a straight out person. I like Johnny. I think I'm too young for love so I'm settling for a real deep like. He's just so cute and serious a lot. He tries real hard in school but he's been held back. We know each other but aren't really friends because he's naturally shy or something and I'm just afraid to talk to him. I'm real scared of sayin' something stupid and getting embarrassed because my face gets real pink.

I have other friends of course. I'm not one of those 'hide in the corner don't talk to no one' people. We love to goof off and stuff, ya know, act retarded. We're lucky to some people stereotype-wise. At our school, girls are either very intelligent but not very pretty, very pretty but pretty stupid, or both attractive and smart. We fall into that last category.

My friends and I are also in a band. We have trouble with the name so I'm not too sure what we're called. I play the piano and sing… differently. My voice is cracked from the stupid development we call puberty.

One last thing you should know about me is that I'm a professional klutz. I can trip over anything, fall up stairs, drop Cheetos up my pants… uhm I guess you didn't need to know that. I always get myself stuck in awkward situations too. Especially with boys. A lotta my friends say I'm real lucky to have some guys after me but when they're not the one you have a crush on, it's not too great. It all started when I was five.

When I was five, my grandpa had some heart problem I didn't know about since I was real young. It was a cold January that year, right after Christmas too. My family and I went to visit him and my grandma in the hospital and I brought along my new portable radio. Thinking back, this was selfish but I only went to see grandpa to say hi I hope you feel better and junk and then I went after his food. My sister and I got into a little fight over who got the apple juice so we had to sit in the children's waiting room. We made up or something and started listening to my radio. It was pretty darn cool until some ugly boy my age came by. He said my radio was nice and started listening with us. A few minutes later he asked if he could hold it and my naïve self said yes. He held on to it for a real long time and I just yanked it out of his hands minutes later. He was all like 'hey!' and I kinda got scared so my sister and I sped out of the room as fast as our chubby lil' legs could take us. We ran into our aunt who was visiting too, but the boy kept following us. He followed us into the lobby, the gift store, and almost into the girls' bathroom! Creepy much.

Nyeh, that was like almost ten years ago, but I've been getting into more awkward situations since. And they've been getting more… complicated. As Naomi once said, "Gosh Raile, you've been getting into real secksual with such attractive guys!'

* * *

Yeah, it could've turned out better. But it didn't. And yes, I could've typed out 'sexual' but my friend said that to me one time and said it like that B-P. Rate and review! 


	2. What a great Monday

**Hey guys! Lookie here! I've updated! Whoot, this is my first multichappie as you already know, so I feel happy that I've gotten to the 'multi chapters' part. n-n**

**Uhm, I really tried to make everyone in character so I hope they aren't too OOC.**

**NOTE!!! hehe, I have an author's note at the bottom. It mainly says that most of the awkward situations in this story happened to me in real life, but don't scroll down now to read it because it has spoilers!**

**Other note!! Thoughts _italics in '...'_ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders. S. E. Hinton does. Lucky her!**

* * *

_Awkward Situations Chapter 2_

What a great Monday.

**'HOUND DOG! YOU AIN'T NOTHIN' BUT A HOUND DOG!'**

'_Joy, what a wonder start to a Monday morning,_' I thought, as I rolled off cozy bed and shut my alarm off.

It was the beginning of December and pretty cold. I was wearing two shirts, a sweater, and sweatpants and I was freezing my butt off. Crawling over to my thermometer, I banged my head on the wall.

"Aw darn!" I moaned as I viewed the mercury. It read 50 degrees.

'My parents are such penny pinchers,' I complained. They only raised the heat now and again to make sure the pipes didn't freeze.

Oh well, time to start the day.

After takings a nice warm shower, brushed my teeth, and did all my morning routines, I dressed in comfortable jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and with a black hoodie on top. I glanced at the clock and realized I had five minutes to eat breakfast and catch the bus.

Grabbing my backpack, I ran out of my room and headed down the stairs. I choked down some toast and dashed down the porch as the bus was rolling away.

And I tripped all the way down, swearing every curse under the sun.

What a great start to the day.

When I got to my feet, I figured that I could walk to school since the sun was coming out. Up ahead, I spotted Pony and the oh-so-fine Johnny Cade. I called out for them to wait and ran to catch up with them, luckily not tripping this time. I greeted Pony with a high five and gave Johnny a small smile and a 'hey.'

Pony was absorbed in Twelfth Night, the new Shakespeare book he borrowed from Mr. Syme or whoever his teacher is so he left me and Johnny to chat.

"So… nice weather we're having, eh?" Gosh, outta all the things I could've said, my embarrassing self had to ask about the weather! He probably thinks I'm an idiot. Gahh..

"It's, umm, not that bad for December…." He trailed off.

"Yeah… like when I moved here when I was, like, five or something! Ya remember, there was that mega snow storm and when I ran off my porch I fell through the snow and nobody could find me for like a zillion hours!" I exclaimed, not that embarrassed anymore.

"Uh, I don't think a zillion hours have even passed from when that happened, Raile," he stated.

"Aw, you know what I mean!" I turned towards him and stuck my tongue out jokingly but tripped over the crooked cement sidewalk.

"AHHH!!!" I girlishly screamed like an idiot as I flailed my arms around and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the bloody impact. But it never came.

"Oof," I mumbled as I tumbled onto a soft yet hard surface. I opened my eyes and came nose to nose with Johnny.

"Um, are you okay?" Johnny asked, looking concerned and oh-so-cute.

"I think I should be asking you that!" Blushing, I crawled over to my backpack and pulled out my water bottle and some tissues.

"You scratched the side of your face and it's kinda bleeding… sorry!" I sheepishly said while he wiped it up.

"Eh, it's okay, the nurse'll fix it or something…."

Gosh, I'm such a klutz. I helped him back up, holding his hand in the process -squee!- I was sad to let go too.

We walked as Johnny adjusted his jeans jacket and I zipped up my backpack.

"Hey Pony," I started, not looking up. "Why didn't you help us up?"

There was no answer so I did look up. Ahead, Pony was nose deep in his book, having totally ignored us!

'_Grrr…_' I bit my lip as thoughts of how to get payback spun in my head. They stopped though.

Up ahead with Pony, well, he wasn't looking where he was going and walked into a stop sign.

The walk to school seemed really long and painful to me.

* * *

"Move!" I practically screamed as I tried to shove past the sea of monkeys and teachers. I wasn't feeling too great anymore. The hallways at school are a madhouse of frantic losers and people rushing to class and/or verrrrryyyy slowly dragging themselves around. I was stuck behind the slowpokes sadly.

I only have two classes, not including lunch, with Johnny, music and physical education. I didn't see him today though because I went to band. Neh, band is real tiring. They expect us to play for like, four hours a week. I barely get four hours of sleep with all the classes I'm in -.-;

Whoot! I finally made it through my morning classes! Sadly, I have the last lunch, one o'clock, and I was almost in tears with hunger. Pony invited me and Naomi to lunch with him, Johnny, Two-bit Matthews, and Steve Randle. Two-bit was a tall junior, real funny too.

Steve was dark and mysterious, but he and I were friends all the same. Once you get to be his friend, you'll see how funny and talkative he is. Speaking of Steve, I spotted his round the hallway corner and hurried to catch up.

"Hey Steve!" I panted, out of breath and outta energy.

"Hey Raile, you see Evie anywhere?" He asked. Evie Newton was his current girlfriend. She was a greasy girl but we were pretty much pals too.

"Nah, she's giving make-up lessons in the girls' bathroom. You won't believe how much she makes from that shizz. Ten dollars from every girl! She's loaded!"

"Yeah she is!" Steve waggled his eyebrows and I thumped him on the back.

"Ack! My virgin ears!" I retorted.

Steve's eyes darted ahead. Some stupid teacher was lecturing some freshmen and blocking the hall. We squirmed around, waiting for him to shut up and move. Steve accidentally kicked me –lightly- from having to move before being squished by the fat professor.

He whispered to me, "Sorry I kneed you."

"What?" I wasn't paying much attention.

"I said sorry I kneed you."

"Oh, ok –YA WHAT?!?" I heard clearly this time and had surely been freaked out. '_What's he talking about?!? He has a girlfriend already!!_'

"Steve, I-I'm sorry but I only like you as a friend!"

His face went from a slight smile to a grossed out wtf look.

"Ewww Raile! I meant I accidentally kicked you with my knee!" He exclaimed.

"Oh. Sowweh."

* * *

**So0o0o, what'd you think? Please rate and review!**

**NOTE!!!! Most of the 'awkward situations' have happened to me before. In the previous chapter, I DID go to the hopsital to see my grandpa and some kid was following me around.**

**In this chapter, my friend said 'sorry I kneed you!' and I totally panicked. :P**


	3. Gym Day

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I've been piled with homework x[;;**

**Don't worry, my next update will be within this week.**

**This chapter is awful short in my opinion. It was longer but I split this into this chapter and the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Outsiders but I do own the embarrassing moments listed at the bottom :P**

* * *

Whoot! It's gym day. Or physical education, whatev you wanna call it. And it's gym day everyday. So it's a school day!- … err… uhm.. unwhoot.

Today my class is doing yoga! That doesn't seem very exciting but we have a real secretive cool gym teacher. He seems like a grump, but he's an extreme guy. You'll find out why later. Hehe….

Anyways, let's start off with some facts. Pony and Naomi are in my gym class. We sit in alphabetical order and all have different last names, but we actually got the last seats in each row! We can chat it up, ya know?

Yeah, I really suck at being cool with all the lingo and whatnot. Moving on….

As I was saying, today is yoga day. After 'trecherous' stretching, we all ran to the supply closet to pick out the big bouncy balls. No one wants to get a small one because it makes you look fat and practically squash it with your… uhm… yeah.

I'm calling stretching 'trecherous' since all we do is jumping jacks and sit ups and physically stretch yet half my class can't get through those five minutes without getting tired or outta breath. And yet, the other half can't even reach their toes.

I got a medium red ball while Naomi, Pony, and Anami, our 'colored' 'friend' got large blue ones. Anami is colored brown, but I'm not racist or anything! I'm pretty tan myself so people look at me differently sometimes. And not to be mean, but Anami can make anyone look bad. Today, her target was Naomi.

We all pulled out mats to exercise on. The four of us were in a triangle type group, me, Naomi, and Pony in a triangle and Anami in the middle of us.

For our yoga warm-ups, we were told to lie on the ball on our stomachs and roll around without falling. Pony was already going back and forth and Naomi was heading forward when Anami pushed herself in front of her and went into a kissing position.

And Pony, Naomi, and I were like ew.

Dan, an annoying jock, saw and made a big commotion. And it was gross.

Now here's where the extreme part is. Our gym teacher told us to line up our balls and back flip over them. Honestly, I can't back flip for my life. But I attempted, since everyone else looked like losers trying. Naomi, who was on Pony's side, fell and landed on her knees, clutching him in the process. He seemed kinda weirded out, so I need to beat his head in for hurting her feelings.

He tried next. I wasn't sure what he was doing, so I went at the same time. Bad idea! Pony slipped and his ball hit mine outta the way so I fell on him.

In an awkward position that shouldn't be used unless you're married and trying for kids.

I was dizzy and confused as to what I was doing laying on a hard surface –dang, he had rock hard abs- but glory! His face went bright pink! He stuttered a sorry and I rolled off of him, still confused like an idiot. xP

When I finally figured out what happened, my first thought was, 'Crap! I hope he doesn't think I weigh a lot! I've been trying to work out!'

My next thought was, 'Darn, I wish it was Johnny!' I think my face went a little pink there too.

I glanced over to Naomi, who kept sneaking peeks at Pony. He on the other hand, was lying down, trying not to look at me or her. I wonder what was going through his head...

* * *

'Wow, gym's a real workout!' I thought as I walked to music class, my only class with Johnny, when I walked into Elvis.

Yes, it's Elvis. Elvis Presley. But don't worry; he's not the real guy. The Elvis in my school is a drugged up looking dude who I pity for having the same name as the rock star. Anyway, he looked at me and smirked.

And I almost threw up.

We were like an inch away from each others faces and the crowd had come already. There wasn't anywhere to go! This is so embarrassing, almost kissing the most idiotic jock of the school! I'm not being stereotypical, by the way.

A few days ago in gym, we were playing basketball and when he caught the ball three feet from the net and chucked it up. At least it hit the backboard. And then bounced off and hit him in the face. And then he brushed it off, skipped around the gym, and tripped onto his face again.

See what I mean?

* * *

**I have a longer message but I don't feel like retyping it or copying and pasting so I'm going to send you off with a smile :D and a shorter message.**

**The embarrassing moments I own or have witnessed: This whole chapter is a true story but the names are changed x.x**

**This is a general message by the way. I would like to thank my reviewers and friends for commenting on my story and giving me the feedback that I very much appreciate.**


	4. Music Class

Hey! Sorry for the late delays, I've been real busy. I've got band practice, homework, and a bunch of other really really long and thingie things. I volunteered a few days ago and the people I was supposed to help out with were out on a field trip! They didn't call or anything until about after almost an hour of waiting, they call to say they scheduled the wrong day! x-x

_Important notice at the bottom!!_

Anyways, this is the fourth chappie, and they're getting shorter and shorter .-.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and the plot. S. E. Hinton owns the Outsiders. She pwns joo.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Music Class 

I finally made it to class! In music, Mrs. No-one-can-pronounce-this-last-name switched seats around. When she moved me, my back was to the board. I spun around, and Johnny sat there!

He was facing the board though, but that's good. He won't see me stare at him and I can see his awesomeness of hair slicked just right…. :D

I think Mrs. Real-long-name knew I liked him. But only Naomi and Larissa, one of my other best friends know.

They wouldn't tell, I'd beat their heads in if they did.

Mrs. Name-name-name decided to play love songs and stand in the front of the room. So I had to listen to love songs while looking at Johnny. I'm all like yay! But Mrs. Abcdefg might be on to my 'secret' crush. She clapped in my face when I was staring at him but he didn't notice. Sigh….

Oh my garnet, I sound like an obsessed fan girl/prep/soap opera star. Now I have nothing against those three things, I like soap operas B-D.

But I also sound like a Soc.

Gag me with a spork; I hate the Socs right now. Before the whole "I'm-richer-than-you" thing, I used to be friends with a Soc named Leah. We were best friends but her dad got a new job so the older richer kids started her hang out with them.

That's bull. Because one time at school, I seriously needed to go to the bathroom so I ran down the hall when she and her friends tripped me. I didn't know so I got up and started walking when they pulled my hair.

Now I'm pretty pacifist for an almost Greasy girl. But they seriously pissed me off so I shoved off that Cherry girl. She was all like 'hiss!' and I tried to walk away when she spun me around, squished herself on the lockers, and called out, "Please don't take my lunch money!"

I was pretty mad, confused, and my kidneys were hurting by then. Mr. Symes, who was on his lunch break came passing by noticed the flailing redhead, Socs pulling at my hair, and me, a lump of flesh with a fiery mouth spitting out words too inappropriate to repeat.

Mr. Symes pulled me out of the cat fight and was about to ask if I was okay when that dumb-esh Marcia yelled, "Give Cherry her lunch money back!"

And then I got a detention.

Now that I think about it, Marcia isn't really stupid. She's cool, but kinda clueless.

Gahh. So that's my story against Socs. Now where was I? Oh yeah, back to music class.

I know I'm in high school, but hey I'm not the one who makes up the assignments..

As we were coloring our pictures of flowers, Aaron Greg strolled by in his totally cool not stupid not jock not loser pose.

First off, the only reason we're coloring flowers are because we're listening to songs about flowers…. Wow, that sounds so pansy-ish!

Second, Aaron G. is my pal, and he's like my brother. He's cool, I'm cool, it's all good, ya dig.

"Hey Raile, it's almost Christmas, what'd you want?" Oh yeah, Christmas! I love the holidays!

"Um… I dunno, a hot guy? A car? World domination?" I thought aloud, kinda serious.

"…Something I can afford?"

"Well what do you want?"

"You tell first."

"I've been eying this new watch at that store on Maybury…."

"Cool. Catch ya later."

And with that he strolled away…. Yay! I'm getting a new watch! But what to get him…?

"Hey! You never told me what you wanted!"

Aaron turned around.

"…Stuff."

And I bashed my head on my desk in frustration.

"Raile, you're getting each other presents for Christmas?" That was Sheena. She's one of those not overly popular girls, but everyone knows her as the gossip queen. She talks real fast and word gets around school fast when she knows.

"Um… what?" Great, if she knows, then the story'll change as it goes around.

"You're getting each other gifts?" She inquired.

"What?"

"You're getting stuff for each other??" Why won't she let up??

"Um… who we talking 'bout?"

"You suck."

"I know."

Well that totally ruined the rest of music class for me!

I walked out, feeling lame and insulted. But as I slowly dragged on to my locker, Johnny passed me. I turned, looking at him, and he looked at me. And then he flashed me a small smile! Yay!!

My whole day was awesome after that.

* * *

Fourth chappie, rate and review. Chapter 5 up next week! 

!! Important notice !! I might be changing the title of this story, because these thingies aren't really all awkward.. chyeah.

Okay, bye!


	5. Holiday Dance

**Heyyum everyone! Terribly sorry for not updating in awhile! I made this chapter pretty long to try and make up for it xP**

**Now I figured, shorter chapters equals more frequent updates. A lotta people have short but frequent stories and updates. So I think I might go with that. Tell me what you think in the review! I'm thinking of changing the story name too! Tell me in the review what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except plot and some characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Holiday Dance**

"Oh the weather outside is frightful!" I started singing as I strode down the hall with Pony, Naomi, and Aaron.

"And so is your voice!" Naomi finished by cutting me off.

"Hey! Ya wanna say that to my face?!?" I turned, jokingly pushing her away.

"That's your face? I thought you just had bad skin!" She retorted, also joking.

"At least I'm all natural!" I insulted. Of course we're all natural, we're humans!

"Oh, you want a piece of me?"

"No, honey I want the whole thing!"

We were about to pounce on each other and claw each other's eyes out but Pony and Aaron held us back.

"Are you trying to get in trouble?" they asked us.

"Nahh, just trying to have fun," I said as I cracked my knuckles. Naomi then glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Hey, it's Evie's locker time; we gotta give her birthday presents!" She said.

"Oh yeah!" With that, we walked away from the boys, discussing what presents we got her and what make up color she looked best in.

"…What just happened?" Pony asked Aaron.

"Girls… you can't understand them."

* * *

In class, everyone was getting hyped up for the holiday dance. All the girls were talking about what to wear and the guys, I dunno, probably how to dance. Even our teacher joined our conversation about which shoes were best for looking good and for partying.

"High heels are so out! Sneakers too!"

"And it's way too cold for flip flops…."

"Ballet flats! Those are the best!" Naomi finally said. She modeled them off for us and we all agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were discussing matters most important.

"Ha, mine's bigger than yours!"

"No way, how do you even know? I'm covering mine up!"

"Everyone here is…."

"No one asked you! As I was saying, yours is small and ugly!"

"It's brown like yours!"

"No, mine is red and isn't caked in mud!"

"It looks like blood!"

"It's a flower, why would there be blood on a flower?!"

* * *

-Girls Table-

The teacher had walked away to make sure the boys were drawing what they were supposed to.

"So girls, who are you taking to the dance?" Sandy asked. She wasn't in our grade, but she was making up a test and it was her lunch period. "I'm goin' with Sodapop!"

"You're so lucky! I would kill to go with someone as gorgeous as him! Like, eye candy alert!" a few girls who were hopelessly head over heels for Pony's older brother squealed. I must admit, he is gorgeous, but I'm a teenager!

"I'm goin' with Two-Bit!" That was Cathy. She was a keeper, Two-Bit better not leave her.

"Heh, I wonder how he's gonna smuggle his drinks in this time…." The girls all giggled, remembering the last dance.

It was the Halloween Dance and Two-Bit went as a very… large lady. He stuffed his mother's blouse with beer cans but couldn't figure out how to wear his mother's 'contraptions.' He hooked them wrong and while he was dancing, they fell out!

I think that new kid thought he was a real girl. He looked awful embarrassed because he was just about to ask Two-Bit to dance!

Ah… good times, good times.

* * *

"Doodoododoo! I dunno the words!" I attempted to sing at the dance. Yes, I actually made it to the dance! On the way here, I fell over a bush and these little kids were building dirt castles behind it! I kinda squashed them, with my hand thankfully, so I could brush the dirt off. But the kiddies got kinda mad me. And threw dirt at me. But it's all good now. It's all good. Scanning the room, I spotted Pony and Johnny over by the snack table.

"Hey, anyone want any punch?" I asked my friends. Larissa wanted some, and she was chatting with Aaron so I went to get her some –and maybe talk to Johnny!-

At the punch table, I grabbed two drinks knowing they weren't spiked. Two-Bit doesn't get drunk enough at school to do that and there were two teachers standing guard. Sheena came up to me excitedly and began to tell me something.

"Like, did you know what happened with R-…" She started. But then someone came up from behind and shoved me. Again.

"ACKKKK!!!" she screamed. Oops. I accidentally spilled both cups of red punch on her also originally red shirt.

"You friggin…." She angrily stuttered as she reached for a cup of punch while I attempted numerous apologizies.

All of a sudden, the teacher chaperones dragged all us students to the middle of the gym dance floor. The DJ put two moving lights on and moved them around.

"All right folks! It' time for involuntary karaoke!" He sang. Murmurs and complaints went through the crowd.

"What is this? Some sort of high school musical?!" I asked Johnny, who appeared standing next to me.

"Damn, I hope the light don't land on me," he said just so I could hear him. As he said that, the light stopped moving. Above him. And me.

NO!

We both somehow got pulled up to the stage and stared out nervously to the crowd that started to laugh. The two least likely people were going to sing a duet for the whole school!

"Hey Johnny, ask for Mr. Sandman, it's super short and you only hafta say one word!" I anxiously whispered to him. The lights dimmed and brightened on us as the music began to start.

"Mr. Sandman!"

"Yes?"

"Bring me a dream! Make him the cutest that I've ever seen!"

I wasn't too sure of the words, so I kinda made it up as we went along. What kind of karaoke doesn't have the lyrics for you?!?

Finally we were done! People actually started clapping but I think it was because I put on a good show of dancing and hopping around. I really hope that no one important saw.

Screw that idea, the whole school saw! At least I'm raised on the popularity list; I'm not that bad of a singer I must say.

The dance was half over and a fun dance-y tune came up. I'm not too keen on the name, but it's real popular. I finally mustered enough courage to ask Johnny to dance even though I'm not too great of a dancer, really.

"Hey Johnny," I started. That's all I got to because these two boys I know from class were fighting a few feet away real loud. And because I got pushed into the wall, shoved, and punched in the head until I heard screaming and my world faded to black.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Watcha think?! Tell me in your review! And do you think I put too many brackets?!?!?**


	6. Hiatus Notice

Hey yum everybody. It's me. Alas, this is mainly an author's note. A lot has been going on for the past few weeks so I haven't had time to update or type or even go on the computer. I have this whole story planned out completely, but I doubt it'll be completely up soon. So, I leave this on hiatus with very, very few updates.

Sorry!

I have my other stories still up though, in case you want to see it.

Message me if you want to know what's up and whatnot…. Thank you to my reviewers!

Sorry for leaving you at a cliffhanger, and the plot with get worse and worse as we learn about Raile's other family members and friends. That's all I can share right now.

Here's a story, just so I have something up.

Once upon a time there was a guy who worked hard. It was hot that day and after hours of working, he went into his kitchen for food and drinks. He noticed a nice big glass of ice tea on the table and thinking his wife made it, he drank it. It was so good, so thirst quenching, that the guy closed his eyes in a dramatic scene where he drinks his good thirst quenching drink. But, as he opened his eyes, waiting for the last few drops remaining to fall, he saw at the bottom of the cup…

A COCKROACH!!

!screams!

That is not my story by the way. It is based off of Fruits Basket, the manga and anime book and show.

Yeah. Bye now!


End file.
